Heero's Change
by animelover212
Summary: From an outside point of view, exactly how Heero has changed since he met Duo. : ) 1 x 2 x 1 Shounen-ai.


Heero's Change  
Author: Animelover212  
  
I've known Heero Yuy most of my life, and he has always intrigued me. Always a silent mystery unable to be broken. I first saw him in preschool. At the time, he was a shy, silent child. I would come to class everyday to play with the other children and everyday Heero would sit in the back corner and play with his wooden blocks. Never anything else just those wooden blocks.  
  
At first, the other children and I would try to include him but for every attempt he would just slunk further into his corner. He would squeeze his eyes shut and almost seemed like he thought he was hiding. Eventually we gave up and went on our merry way. Why put so much effort into someone who obviously didn't want the attention anyway?  
  
Through second grade he acted mostly the same the only thing that changed much was that he began to watch others more. It was unnerving sometimes how much so. During recess he would sit on the one wooden bench right beside the slide and just watch. His ice blue eyes would just focus on a group of his peers and stare. I'm sure that he learned a lot over those years about his peers and how they acted.  
  
I think we were in third grade when he showed his first sign of aggression. It was one of those rainy days that the teachers keep you inside on. He was sitting indian style up against a wall playing with some wooden blocks that he had found in the yellow crate beside the bookshelf when a short Chinese looking kid walked up to him. As I only watched this scene I didn't hear what they were saying but I still know who was in the wrong. The black-haired kid attempted to talk to Heero but when Heero didn't respond the kid yelled at him and tried to hit him. Heero dodged like it was the most natural thing in the world. However, in the end Heero threw one of his square wooden blocks at the kid and made him bleed. Of course, he did get in a good bit of trouble and became even quieter, if it was possible. He wouldn't answer teacher's questions, or even make a sound if he was hurt. For almost a year I don't think I ever heard his voice.  
  
It must have been over the summer that it had happened, but when he came back to school he seemed more defiant in his silence. More like he didn't want to talk then that he was scared to talk. He also punched his first kid that year. I'm not quite sure of the details on his reasons for that punch, but really, I don't think he was at fault for that one either. Heero missed the next week of school, however, and when he did come back over the weekend he was wearing a cast and long sleeves and was sporting a black eye. I remember, though, that one of the nosier teachers' pulled up the sleeve to look at the cast and noticed that right at the top there was a large purple bruise. Heero tried to knock her hands away after that, but a fourth grader isn't much of a match for a full grown adult and she pulled up both sleeves and there were bruises and cuts all over his little body. Two months later Heero was taken out of his house and placed with one of his uncles who I personally think was a little crazy. I traveled over there to give him his homework once, and I found that the poor guy was rather neglected there, but at least no one was beating up on him there.  
  
By fifth grade, Heero seemed maturer than any of the rest of us, his peers. Sometimes he even seemed smarter than the teachers. He always did all his work, but he seemed as if he already knew it and he would finish assignments up to an hour before the rest of class. They should have jumped him up a grade, and they tried, but that crazy uncle would have nothing of it. Said he would stay in the grade he was supposed to be in. Well, Heero would use the extra time to just read ahead in his schoolbooks and he was finished with them two months before the rest of the class! The first month he resorted back to watching every one, even teachers, but now it was different. He would seem disgusted if someone fell down and cried because they scraped their knee or if the teacher would help a child. A tiny, tiny smirk would come to his face when a child would get punished. He would look bored when the teacher had to go over the concept for the second time to help some of the lagging children. The second month, however the teacher finally got smart and got him some of the middle school books he would need, he worked on those diligently, and in secret from his uncle also, I think.  
  
I lost track of him a bit in middle school, there were a bunch of new kids and I developed a crush on one of them. I only had two classes with Heero and he wasn't doing anything that out-of-the ordinary so far, so I turned all my attention to the new kid. That is, until some eighth grader stopped Heero and tried to take his money. Either Heero had a bad day, or the kid was really mean, or he was getting even more aggressive but he jumped the kid. He had one or two bruises to show for it. The other kid, well, he had many bruises, cuts, and I think Heero almost broke the bone in his arm. Needless to say, he was suspended, almost expelled and put in therapy for awhile to deal with his anger or something like that. Anyway, after that, I kept a bit of a closer eye on him, but he continued through middle school uneventfully.  
  
In ninth grade I began to try to befriend him again. He didn't push me away, really, just ignored me totally. Maybe I could have continued to try, maybe I could be his friend, but I think it was impossible. No one could do it. That is, I thought that until halfway through that year when a new kid came to the school. He was nice and very talkative. He could be defiant at times but not near as much as Heero. He quickly befriended many people in the school and became my best friend, despite his odd appearance. His name was Duo Maxwell. He was actually was the one that began to set up my crush and me. Yes, the one from sixth grade, and I was beginning to wonder if it was only a crush. One day he noticed the Heero kid in one of the classes he had with him and came to me asking me about him. I don't know why to this day he didn't just approach him himself, that was the sort of person he is, but I think he was just a bit intimidated for a while there with his first impression of Heero. I told him to give up before he even started the guy was as nice as a rock and about as quiet as one. He would probably punch you before acknowledging you, I told him.  
  
Duo didn't listen.  
  
I watched him as he followed Heero around talking constantly, picked seats beside him, always tried to include him and hang out with him. He started going over Heero's house on weekends. I don't think it even took a full two weeks before Heero was acknowledging him, nevermind that all Heero did to acknowledge him was "hn." That next week, however I was dragged along with Duo to 'hang out' with Heero and him. I was amazed to see that no matter how much Duo got in his personal space or bugged the heck out of him, Heero never landed so much as one punch. I even saw him speak more than a few words occasionally, nevermind the fact that they were so quiet I couldn't hear him and really he only spoke to Duo. Needless to say during the course of that year, Heero changed much more than he had any other year.  
  
I remember the last day of school when Duo walked up to the poor guy threw an arm around his shoulder, making some loud joke and telling Heero that he was going to come over all the time 'now that we have all this free time.' 'Wouldn't want you to forget all about me and turn all quiet and icky again, now would I?' Duo questioned. I remember that Heero in one moment of vulnerability let out a small little smile. Not the smirk he used to give to the misbehaving children, but a genuine smile.  
  
That was the first time I saw Heero smile. I was amazed.  
  
I almost got sick of the guy that summer, however. Duo being my best friend and all, there were hardly any days that I wasn't being dragged to Heero's house or hearing Duo talk about the guy constantly. I almost got sick of Duo that summer, as much as he talked about the guy. I was constantly teasing him about it, although, because by that time I had of course realized, without Duo even telling me, that he had a huge crush on Heero. The only problem was that he could easily retaliate with teasing me about Trowa. I always argued back that I was way closer to getting Trowa then he was to getting Duo because Trowa actually talked to me of his own free will. Those were fun days too though. Duo would show up on my doorstop and we would run upstairs to my room to just lay around, watch TV, snack, and talk about our respective crushes.  
  
The next year, tenth grade, went by quickly. It was within the first month, I do believe, that I got together with my love, I know that now, Trowa. I was ecstatic, and for awhile, I lost all sight of any of my friend's goings-on because I made the mistake, like many do, to get caught up only in him and forget about my friends. That ruined the relationship for a while, and we broke up, maybe four months later and this is when I fell back on my friends, thank God that they weren't angry at all the times I blew them off to talk with Trowa. Anyway, I was amazed at how Duo and Heero got along now. And the kid from third grade, the black-haired one who was mean to Heero, Duo had even befriended him and had him around at times.  
  
Heero had gotten to the point where he would even talk to Wufei, and me but it was only Duo that he would seek out to talk to. Duo was the only one that he would actually keep up a conversation with. Duo was the one that he called to ask to come over to his house one weekend. That was a big surprise.  
  
By then, it was apparent to our whole high school that Heero and Duo were going to get together. You hardly ever saw Duo without Heero being dragged behind him and you hardly ever saw Heero without Duo keeping up right behind him. It seemed that they were oblivious to the fact, however, especially Heero. I was severely tempted to play matchmaker, and if it weren't for Trowa, who I had gotten back together with, I would have. Till the end of the year they continued to get closer, to the point were many people thought that they were an item and treated them as so, as they continued to be completely oblivious. Or at least they seemed to be, until the last day of that school year. Heero seemed nervous all day and I don't think I saw them together once. I heard this story though, from Duo.  
  
Duo went to walk Heero home that day and Heero invited my good friend in. As soon as they got to Heero's room, however, Heero with a determined yet nervous look on his face, backed Duo up against the nearest wall and kissed him. Good, too, from the way Duo puts it. Of course, he seems to brag on every kiss (or more than that nowadays) that he gets from Heero. They haven't been apart since. Heero was never very open about the relationship; only a few of their closest friends knew which is why it blew me out of the water last week during prom when Heero immediately asked Duo for the first dance and even kissed him that night, for once not caring who was watching.  
  
We are all going to be going to college soon, and are on our way for a short vacation right now. I am sitting in the back of Duo's jeep with Trowa on the way to the beach. I watch as Heero makes a quiet joke and Duo laughs loudly and how at times they converse quietly. How Heero smiles occasionally and even talks to Wufei, Trowa, or me of his own free will.  
  
I don't know exactly how it happened but Heero has definitely changed from the silent, aggressive, child I once knew.  
  
-Quatre Raberba Winner  
  
Author's Notes: A new one-shot! I do apologize for how little 'Fei shows up in it, however. He just didn't fit in that well. This was definitely a different way of writing for me, however, and I'm not sure how well it turned out. Please Review! : ) Thanks! 


End file.
